


Ni siquiera ella

by Chappylandia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Dipper Pines, Dipper ama a Mabel, Gen, Mentioned Mabel Pines - Freeform, Mentioned Pacifica Northwest, Mentioned Soos & Wendy, el dipcifica es tan leve que ni siquiera se porque lo pongo, mentioned Stans, pero Bill es Bill(?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel se enteraría algún día, de todo. Y entonces Dipper tendría que quitarla del camino a ella también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni siquiera ella

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: Ni siquiera ella.  
> Fandom: Gravity Falls.  
> Pareja: Pseudo-Billdip/Dipcifica  
> Fecha: 12 de octubre de 2015.  
> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

Después de la primera vez, Dipper se prometió que no volvería a pasar. Sin importar lo que Bill prometiera, jamás volvería a pasar.

Pero Bill era tentador, y Dipper simplemente no podía controlarse: deseaba saber, tenía que saber. Números, fechas, dígitos, el conocimiento del universo entero estaba escondido en las palabras de Bill Cipher, y Dipper sabía que al final no podría rechazarlo. 

Ni siquiera por ella.

"Te está molestando de nuevo, Pine Tree" le había dicho Bill la noche anterior, en ese cuerpo de ojos dorados y piel muy oscura que se había formado solo para hablar con Dipper de igual a igual "hay que deshacernos de ella"

"No" había dicho el castaño "no a Mabel, no"

"Tu decisión, niño"

Pero Dipper sabía que tendría que hacerlo, deshacerse de ella, como lo había hecho años atrás con Stan y Ford. Sabía que Mabel comenzaba a sospechar que algo pasaba con su gemelo, lo sentía en la sangre, y ni los miles de kilómetros entre Gravity Falls y Los Ángeles iban a evitar la confrontación. 

Pero ella aún era Mabel, y si alguien sabia como distraer a Mabel Pines, ese era Dipper.

"No me gusta"

"No tiene que gustarte, Bill" explicó Dipper, observando a su compañero en su casi extraño cuerpo geométrico "es solo para distraer a Mabel"

"Esa pequeña estrella fugaz es un problema, Pine Tree" se quejó Bill, enfadado, y por un momento Dipper se sintió casi feliz.

Si aún pudiera sentir algo.

Pero Mabel había caído en la distracción fácilmente, y era feliz: tan feliz como Dipper siempre deseó que fuera. Por otro lado, Pacifica era hermosa, siempre lo había sido, y Dipper se encontró disfrutando sus besos y abrazos como jamás pensó que lo haría.

Y, lo importante, lo más importante, Dipper aun tenia a Bill, quien le susurraba leyendas y hechizos cada noche, quien le hacía sentirse poderoso, invencible.

Sabía que no sería para siempre: Mabel se enteraría algún día, de todo. De Ford, de Stan, de Gideon, de Soos, de Wendy, y de todos los demás. Y entonces Dipper tendría que quitarla del camino a ella también.

Dipper había caído en la trampa de Bill y, lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera el amor de Mabel podría hacer jamás que se arrepintiera.


End file.
